Heart-Shaped Virus
by kiyoha
Summary: Darimana datangnya? Mengapa diriku begini? Tanpa kusadari sama sekali, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu./"Mama rasa kau terjangkit virus berbentuk hati."/"Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya."/KiyoxHana, Part 3 of 3, SPECIAL FOR HANAMIYA'S BDAY!DLDR
1. No way!

_Darimana datangnya? Mengapa diriku begini?_

_Tanpa kusadari sama sekali,_

_Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu_

_Aah, mengapa perasaan ini begitu mengurungku?_

_Aku tak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya!_

* * *

**Heart-Shaped Virus**

**(First Part)**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**  
**Special for Hanamiya Makoto's Birthday**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Story © Kiyoha**

**.**

**Pairing**  
**Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto**

**.**

**Warning:  
gatal (?), tsun!Hanamiya, maybe OOC and typo(s)?, fujo!Mama (?), dan serentet keanuan lainnya. Based on Heart Gata Virus song by AKB48! -with edit- *plokplok* /digetok**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**"36,5 derajat…Normal-normal saja."** ucapnya seraya menaruh kembali termometer ke dalam kotak kaca.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kepalanya terasa tidak enak, tidak nyaman sekali—pipinya panas, kepalanya pusing, pikirannya kacau… Aaargh, dia tak mengerti lagi kenapa. Padahal dia sudah minum parasetamol, dan macam-macam obat sakit kepala lainnya, tapi tetap saja sakit kepalanya tidak hilang.

"Bagaimana, Makoto? Apakah demam atau apa?"

"Tidak demam kok, ma. Aku juga tidak mengerti…"

"Haah, kalau begini, nanti kegiatan belajarmu akan terganggu. Masih ada partitur biola yang harus kau kuasai lho, Makoto. Kita harus segera mencari tahu apa sakitmu." ujar mama panjang lebar. Duh, mamanya ini, Hanamiya kalau sakit sedikit kan, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa… Sejak awal dia memang tegas dalam mendidiknya.

"Entah, ya… Rasanya kepalaku pusing, banyak hal yang berputar-putar… Pipiku juga rasanya panas. Wajahku jadi gampang memerah… Sebenarnya sudah kurasakan sejak lama, tapi akhir-akhir ini makin parah saja," jelas sang anak seraya memegang dahinya. "Tuh kan, tidak panas. Tapi rasanya…"

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan sakit ini, Makoto?"

"Sejak… Awal _Winter Cup_."

"Maksudmu… Sejak tim basketmu dikalahkan oleh Seirin?" tanya mamanya untuk memastikan. Hanamiya mengangguk pelan.

**_Ah._**

Tiba-tiba mamanya menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Makoto… Mama rasa kau terjangkit **_virus berbentuk hati_.**"

.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Hanamiya…Shoot terakhir yang kau tunjukkan pada kami… Kupikir itu benar-benar luar biasa."_

"…"

"_Mari kita main lagi."_

"_Kh…Yang benar saja… Sialan… Sialan!"_

_._

"_Yaah, sayang sekali ya, Hanamiya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kita dapat menghancurkan mereka. Sayang sekali, sayang sekali." ujar Hara sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Yamazaki menoleh kepadanya dan menimpali,_

"_Ya, benar banget! Si Kiyoshi itu sih, bikin rusuh saja… Dan teman-temannya yang lain juga, ya nggak, Hanamiya?"_

"_Kalian, hentikan. Mungkin buat kalian sih nggak apa-apa, tapi buat Hanamiya kan… Berat rasanya. Tuh, dia saja terus menyendiri dari tadi." sanggah Furuhashi setengah berbisik, tak ingin ucapannya terdengar oleh sang kapten Kirisaki Daiichi. Hara dan Yamazaki mengangguk mengerti. Masing-masing mereka langsung meraih tas, bersiap untuk pulang—atau setidaknya keluar dari stadion._

"_Hanamiya, kita pulang lho. Kita tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Kalau mau marah atau sedih di rumah saja, kami tema..ni… Lho? Hanamiya? Hanamiyaaa?"_

_Walau Seto sudah menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, Hanamiya tetap tak bergeming. Saat teman-temannya melihat ke wajahnya, bukan ekspresi kesedihan atau kemarahan yang terpampang. Tapi…_

_Wajahnya memerah, akan tetapi bukan memerah karena marah. Hanya saja… Pipinya merona hebat. Tatapannya kosong—tapi sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu—dan sebelah tangan menyentuh bibirnya. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya._

"_Hanamiya!"_

_Seketika ia tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya. "E-Eh? Ada apa?"_

"_Bukannya ada apa! Kita harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini, kau tahu!" seru Yamazaki lalu menarik tangan sang kapten untuk berdiri dari kursi panjang. Hanamiya yang masih setengah sadar hanya mengikutinya tanpa pikir panjang lagi._

_._

"_Ngomong-ngomong… Kenapa dari tadi kau bengong saja, sih? Kupikir kau sedih atau semacamnya, tapi ternyata kau hanya bengong?"_

"_Aku—bukannya bengong saja, kok. Rasanya… Banyak hal berputar-putar di kepalaku. Tak dapat hilang! Aaargh…" erang sang kapten dengan kesal seraya mengacak-acak helai eboninya. Seto memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh._

'_Mari kita main lagi'_

'_Hanamiya'_

'_Hanamiya'_

'_Mengapa… Ucapannya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku?'_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

.

**"Virus berbentuk hati?"**

"Dengan kata lain, Makoto, hatimu sudah jatuh kepada seseorang."

"E-EH?! Mama jangan bercanda, deh…"

"Nggak bercanda. Kalau berhubungan dengan _Winter Cup _nih ya, pasti yang kau pikirkan itu 'seseorang', ya kan? Entah karena ia mengalahkan timmu atau apa... Bahkan sampai kau melupakan sedihnya kalah di _Winter Cup_~ **Pasti dia spesial, kan?**" tanya mama, sedikit menggodanya. Hanamiya memandangnya dengan wajah merona.

"Itu…"

"Yah, cara untuk menyembuhkannya, kau harus perjuangkan sendiri, Makoto. Tapi jangan sampai itu memengaruhi kegiatanmu sehari-hari ya~" Mama mendorong pelan pintu kamar putranya, lalu keluar menuju dapur.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Hanamiya berbisik ke dirinya sendiri,

"Tidak mungkin dia… Tidak mungkin aku jatuh hati padanya. Soalnya, dia kan…"

Tangannya mengepal erat.

**"…Musuh besarku."**

* * *

_Awalnya aku tak merasa apa-apa  
Justru pada awalnya berurusan denganmu sangat merepotkan!  
Aku tahu kau itu orang baik,  
Tapi kau sepertinya bukan tipeku  
Karena itu, aku tak ada niat untuk jadi dekat denganmu!_

_._

Beberapa hari setelah usainya _Winter Cup_. Tanpa diduga-duga oleh semua orang—bahkan Hanamiya yang perhitungannya selalu akurat—Seirin menang dari Rakuzan. Dan Hanamiya masih belum bisa menerima bahwa musuh bebuyutannya—SMA Seirin yang memenangkan _Winter Cup_. Tidak! Dia takkan menerimanya!

Apalagi… Ditambah 'seseorang' ini yang tidak mau keluar dari pikirannya.

Apesnya, di hari bersalju ini, dia malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sejak _Winter Cup_. Kiyoshi Teppei, _center ace_ dari Seirin—**_orang yang selalu ada di pikirannya sejak itu_.**

"Hei, Hanamiyaaa!" lambai Kiyoshi dari kejauhan, memanggilnya yang baru keluar dari _konbini_. Aah, lihat itu. Bahkan Hanamiya dapat melihat dari kejauhan betapa cerianya dia. Dengan wajah sebal bercampur malu, Hanamiya berjalan dengan cepat, mengabaikan Kiyoshi yang terus memanggil padanya.

"Hanamiyaa~ Kok aku diabaikan, sih?" Sang _center_ memelas dan menggapai bahu rivalnya. Hanamiya terperanjat, karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menyentuhnya. Dengan refleks ia menepis tangan besar Kiyoshi.

**"Jangan sok akrab denganku, brengsek! Ngapain pegang-pegang!"**

"Ups… Tapi ya… Kan kau nggak perlu semarah itu…"

"Cih." decih Hanamiya kesal. Memang, dia sudah tahu kalau Kiyoshi itu kelakuannya begini, tapi entah mengapa selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hanamiya, sedang apa disini?" tanya sang _center_, mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Lihat juga tahu, kan! Memangnya matamu kemana, sih?!" hardik Hanamiya sambil mengangkat tas belanjaannya. Mulut Kiyoshi membentuk 'o' lalu ia melanjutkan,

"Ooh. Hahaha, kalau aku habis _check up_ dari Rumah Sakit Sasaki—"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG NANYA, BEGO." ucap Hanamiya dengan kasar sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari situ. Sudah, ia tak tahan. Cukuplah Kiyoshi muncul dalam pikirannya, tak usah muncul dalam kehidupan aslinya juga!

Namun, walau sudah di perlakukan begitu kasar olehnya, sepertinya Kiyoshi tak gentar. Tetap saja ia mengikutinya berjalan pulang sambil terus mengoceh. Tentang _Winter Cup_, tentang timnya, tentang acara TV yang ia suka sekarang—

"AAAARGH! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, sih?! Tinggalkan aku sendiri, kenapa?!" Tak tahan lagi, Hanamiya berteriak marah ke arahnya. Kiyoshi sempat memasang wajah kaget, lalu mimiknya menjadi serius.

**"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Hanamiya! Aku selalu ingin, sejak pertemuan terakhir kita di _Winter Cup!_"**

…

"…Eh?"

"Aku terus merasa ingin bicara denganmu. Terus, terus, sampai aku tak dapat menahannya. Dan hari ini, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, tapi kau malah mengabaikanku."

"Lagian, kaunya juga…"

Hanamiya menggigit bibir, tangannya mengepal kuat. Haah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kiyoshi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu serius. Asal dia tidak ngomong asal-asalan seperti tadi…

"Aah! Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Akan kudengar."

Akhirnya Hanamiya menyerah dan menduduki ayunan di taman terdekat. Kiyoshi tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Sebelum mulai bicara, manik coklatnya terus bertatapan dengan manik kehijauan milik Hanamiya, mungkin sedang mempersiapkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kau tahu—**saat _Winter Cup_**."

_Benar ternyata. Topiknya pasti tak jauh dari Winter Cup._

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan melawan Rakuzan dengan sekuat tenaga, demi bagian Kirisaki—tidak, _demi Hanamiya juga_."

"…Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang ke Kuroko kan, kalau kau senang melihat orang menderita, tak peduli kau akan menang atau kalah. Tapi aku tahu, kok. Kau pasti ingin juga sampai ke final, berhadapan dengan Sang Raja—Tim Rakuzan. Karena itu."

"Hah! Pasti hanya perasaanmu saja. Penderitaan orang itu terasa begitu manis seperti madu, dan seperti kata bocah bayangan itu—Aku tidak peduli menang atau kalah. **Aku hanya ingin orang itu hancur. **_Mirip-mirip dirimu sekarang, _begitu."

"Terserah padamu mau bilang itu hanya perasaanku atau apa, saat para penonton meneriakkan suaranya untuk mendukung Seirin-pasti kau ingat, kan? Aku... Mendengar sayup-sayup suara hatimu, mengatakan bahwa kau ingin berdiri di panggung final juga, sama seperti yang lain."

Hanamiya menggeleng, menyangkal perkataan Kiyoshi. "…Itu tidak benar."

Kiyoshi hanya menghela napas sembari menggerak-gerakkan ayunan dengan kakinya. Setelah beberapa saat perbincangan itu membeku, Kiyoshi kembali membuka suara.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku tidak ingin karena _Winter Cup _itu, kau jadi semakin membenciku, dan aku menjadi membencimu. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Mungkin Hyuuga dan yang lainnya iya, tapi... Aku tak pernah membencimu. Aku tak pernah mendendam padamu atas apa yang telah kau perbuat pada diriku. Aku hanya memandangmu sebagai rival yang setara, teman sesama pemain basket." jelas sang brunet. Kini _orb_ coklatnya memandang _orb_ kehijauan di hadapannya, saling bertukar tatapan.

**"Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku denganmu, Hanamiya."**

"…Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…"

"Aku ingin mengulang dari awal… Hubunganku denganmu. Dan juga… Aku merasa kau berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Mungkin aku…**Jadi sedikit lebih menyukaimu**, hehe."

"...Darimananya, bodoh."

"Hmm, yah, pokoknya itu yang kurasa."

…

Senyum hangatnya. Tatapan lembutnya. Suara baritonnya yang bergema, segalanya—Kiyoshi Teppei seperti merasuki dirinya, memengaruhi hatinya. Tanpa Hanamiya sadari—bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin musim dingin—kedua pipinya sudah memanas lagi.

**_Ya Tuhan. Agaknya aku benar-benar terserang 'virus bentuk hati' ini, seperti yang mamaku bilang.  
Virus yang tak dapat disembuhkan oleh obat apapun.  
Setiap hari—tidak, setiap saat aku jadi terus memikirkan si bodoh ini.  
Dan tak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk menghilangkannya!_**

"Sudah gelap ya… Mau pulang? Akan kubantu membawa tas-tas belanjaan yang kelihatan berat itu, sini."

"Nggak usah. Nggak perlu. Nggak butuh."

"Begitu, ya… Kalau begitu biar aku menggendongmu, deh! Dengan begitu kau bisa membawa barangmu sendiri dan aku juga bisa meringankan bebanmu untuk berja—"

**"MATI SANA."**

* * *

**"EH?! KIYOSHI TEPPEI ITU?!"** Sebuah teriakan tak percaya bergema dari dalam ruang ganti SMA Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Jangan besar-besar suaranya, idiot!" Marah sang kapten seraya menjitak sang pelaku teriakan kencang yang memekakkan telinga tadi—Yamazaki Hiroshi. Yang dijitak hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Uwah! Tapi serius, aku juga kaget. Hanamiya, ternyata…Kau menyukai Kiyoshi?" Tanya sang _ash_—Hara untuk memastikan. Namun langsung dibantah mentah-mentah oleh sang kapten—ditambah dengan wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah.

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja… Dia tidak mau hilang-hilang dari pikiranku, si bodoh itu… Pasti ada alasan lain selain 'aku menyukainya' kan?! Mamaku bilangnya begitu, sih… Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin aku menyukai Kiyoshi... Kalian juga tahu alasannya, kan!" Dengan intonasi yang naik turun, Hanamiya menjelaskan. Hara dan Furuhashi manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Yamazaki bengong. Seto masih tidur.

"Kalau menurutku, tak ada. Pasti kalau tidak benci ya suka," jawab Furuhashi setelah beberapa kali memutar otak. Hara mengangguk setuju. "Kau pasti menyukainya!"

"AKU BENCI DIA. IKH, DIA BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN, TAHU."

**"Benci itu beda tipis dengan cinta, sama-sama memikirkan."**

**"SUDAH KUBILANG—"**

"Maa, maa, Hanamiya. Sudahlah. Kurasa jawaban Furuhashi benar, kalau perasaan itu bukan benci maka itu berarti kau mencintainya. Simpel saja." sela Seto seraya menengahi perdebatan mereka bertiga. Yamazaki masih saja bengong.

"Kentaro juga ikut-ikutan! Sudah kubilang, aku benci dia. Setelah yang ia lakukan di ajang _Winter Cup, _aku takkan memaafkannya—dan timnya itu! Terutama mata empat yang kelewat nempel-nempel itu. Pakai dilindungi segala, lagi."

**"—cemburu sama Hyuuga, si _shooter_ Seirin?"**

**"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDNYA!"**

Haah, haah. Hanamiya capek terus-terusan berteriak. Lagipula, sepertinya rekan-rekan setimnya yakin sekali kalau ia menyukai Kiyoshi. Bukan, perasaan ini bukan cinta! Bukan!

"Ya, ya. Kami tahu kau membencinya. Nah, dia selalu muncul karena kau membencinya, kau jadi sering mengingat-ingat tentangnya. Benar nggak, Hanamiya~?" ujar Hara sambil memegangi kedua bahu sang kapten eboni. Hanamiya mengangguk.

"Ya. Pasti begitu. Dasar, haah…"

.

"Lagipula, aku nggak mengerti. Kalau misalnya Hanamiya menyukainya, apa sih yang bagus dari dia?" ucap Yamazaki tiba-tiba, membuat teman setimnya menoleh padanya. "Suka tersenyum-senyum nggak jelas, kelewat polos dan nggak peka, kadang bersikap seperti orang bodoh… **_Nggak keren_**."

"Ah, aku tahu itu. Kurasa mantan kekasihmu sewaktu SMP—kapten SMA Touou itu lebih keren," timpal Furuhashi.

Mau tak mau Hanamiya menautkan alis tebalnya juga. Dengan suara yang sangat perlahan—hampir tak terdengar oleh telinga—ia berbisik, "Bukan… Begitu. Kiyoshi juga punya sisi baik…"

"Eh?"

"Walau dengan segala kekurangannya, aku rasa… Ia benar-benar ramah dan baik, penyayang, senyumnya begitu hangat…" Sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar, Hanamiya terus berbicara tanpa henti. "Perhatian, dan… Tatapannya begitu lurus ke depan…Seperti memaksa masuk ke dalam hati…"

Setelah menyelesaikan bisikannya pada dirinya sendiri, Hanamiya menoleh kaget mendapati rekan setim basket yang memandang takjub ke wajahnya.

**_Uh oh. Sepertinya bisikannya terdengar._**

"…Benci sih benci, tapi ternyata mengerti banget, ya?"

Wajahnya kembali merona dan ia segera memutar otak mencari-cari alasan. "Ma-Maksudku kalau ada orang suka sama dia kan, ada alasannya! Nah, yang tadi itu."

"Hanamiya, kau yakin tidak mencintainya?"

"Wajahmu memerah, kau tahu~?"

"ITU—"

"Menyerahlah."

Dengan wajah yang super duper merah, Hanamiya akhirnya berteriak—kesal dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. "Duh, kalian! Siap-siap saja, latihan basket dan _footwork_ kalian akan kugandakan jadi 3 kali lipat!"

"—GYAAAAA!"

.

.

"Haah, dasar, mereka itu… Ng?" Hanamiya mengeringkan surai eboninya yang basah, lalu perhatiannya tertuju kepada _smartphone_nya yang terus bergetar, hingga menyebabkan bunyi keras. Setelah menyampirkan handuknya di bahu, ia meraih _smartphone_ dan menceknya.

Ng? Nomor tidak dikenal…

**_Selamat malam, Hanamiya. Mungkin kau kaget dan bingung siapa yang mengirim pesan malam-malam begini, ya. Dan kurasa kau juga tidak punya nomorku di kontak. Jadi save, ya ^w^_**

**_P.S ini salah satu caraku memperbaiki hubungan, lhoo!_**

Setelah membaca seluruh huruf dalam pesan tersebut, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa hangat lagi—bukan karena ia habis mandi. Tapi, rasanya…

**"…Kiyoshi. Ini pasti Kiyoshi."**

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi pesan singkat itu, jemari lentiknya mulai menekan tombol di layar, membalas pesan sang brunet.

**_Aku tahu, pasti kau Kiyoshi.  
Memperbaiki hubungan? Kau masih membicarakan soal yang tadi? Baaka._**

_SEND._

"…Oh iya, _save contact_…"

…

Tunggu, kayaknya…

…

"Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi membalasnya dan menyimpan nomornya? Aaaargh! Pasti aku membalasnya tanpa sadar! Pasti alam bawah sadarku mengendalikan tanganku!" erangnya kesal, menyangkal fakta bahwa ia membalas pesan Kiyoshi. "Lagipula darimana ia dapat nomorku, sih? Jangan bilang dari pelatih datarnya itu!"

Sudahlah, Hanamiya tak mau tahu lagi. Dengan kasar dan tak peduli ia melempar _smartphone_nya ke ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Lebih baik ia menenangkan pikirannya dengan minum _apple tea _daripada terus berdiam diri di sini.

'Haah, dasar…'

…

'…Kapan ia membalas lagi… Eh, oooi! Kenapa aku jadi berharap! Aaargh, sudahlah, lupakan dia, Hanamiya Makoto!'

**"_Dengan kata lain, Makoto, hatimu sudah jatuh kepada seseorang."_**

_'Tidak mungkin, ucapan mama tidak benar. Pokoknya ini bukan cinta, ini bukan cinta. Ini bukan cinta! **Sampai kapanpun aku takkan jatuh hati padanya!**'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC?_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hisashiburi desu, Kiyoha desu UwU *muncul dari luar jendela* /plok**  
**Yaah, sudah H-7 ulang tahun Hanamiya ya, di publish deh fic random ini~ xDD *digetok* Semoga dengan ini makin banyak yang nutis Hanamiya dan nutis saya~ (Amiiin) /APAAN/ Aah, gak sabar tanggal 12~**

**Ya! Benar, story ini based on Heart Gata Virus, AKB48! Pasti pada tahu, kan? Dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya :3 Maaf jadi abal gini huaaaa mbak-mbak sekalian saya pinjem lagunya untuk dinistakan ya-/GAK**

**Gi-gimana? Aduh mana mamanya Hanamiya itu so nista hahaha i'm not gomen /pulang sana**

**[Hanamiya: APAAN NIH *sobeksobeknaskah* *bakarnaskah***  
**Me: Nooooooo**  
**Kiyoshi: Minna-san, ini masih berlanjut, lho~ Ikuti terus, ya? *niichansmile***  
**Me: iyah, hahaha... Lastly, mind to RnR? *tepar*]**


	2. Koirabu's Eye

_Benar-benar mustahil!  
_..._Begitu yang kupikir, tapi...  
Tapi sepertinya aku..._

_Sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu._

_._

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Lho, kenapa? Alasannya, karena ia sedang memata-matai seseorang.  
Dimana? Siapa?

Tempatnya—_sebenarnya ia malu mengakuinya—_SMA swasta Seirin. Siapa orang yang ia mata-matai? Hmm, mungkin kalian akan tahu jika terus mengikutinya.

Suara dentuman bola basket yang terus bergema, suara decit sol sepatu olahraga yang bergesekan dengan lantai… Tanpa diragukan lagi, ini pasti bangunan _gym_. Iris kehijauannya melirik sekitar, mencari-cari seseorang yang terus ia pikirkan sejak lama.

_Ah, dia di sana_.

Surai _brunette_ yang tertutup handuk kecil berwarna putih, kulit agak _tan_ dan tangan besarnya dipenuhi peluh, _orb _coklatnya yang berkilat, senyum hangat khasnya… Aah, segalanya terlihat sempurna—walau ia benci untuk mengakuinya.

'_Orang ini… Yang terus mengacau pikiranku sejak lama…'_

_Center ace _dari Seirin—**_Kiyoshi Teppei._**

* * *

**Heart-Shaped Virus**

**(Second Part)**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**  
**Special for Hanamiya Makoto's Birthday**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Story © Kiyoha**

**.**

**Pairing**  
**Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto**

**.**

**Warning:  
gatal (?), tsunderedere!Hanamiya, maybe OOC and typo(s)?, telat hahaha, fujo!Mama (?), bahasa kiyoha dan serentet keanuan lainnya. Based on Heart Gata Virus song by AKB48! -with edit- *plokplok* /digetok**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Kiyoshi di depan sebuah _konbini_.  
Sudah dua minggu sejak hal itu—sejak Kiyoshi mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka—dan… Pikirannya masih saja kacau. Masih saja dipenuhi oleh Kiyoshi Teppei. Menghilangkannya hampir tidak mungkin!

Memang sih, sejak saat itu ia lumayan sering bertemu dengan sang _center_ _brunette_, lebih sering berbicara dengannya daripada dulu—tapi entah mengapa ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki tinggi itu.

**'_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Lupakan dia, Hanamiya Makoto! Jangan pedulikan dia!'_**

…Awalnya sih ia berpikir begitu, tapi…

…Tanpa sadar langkah membawanya ke samping _gym_ SMA Seirin. Di sebelah jendela lebih tepatnya. Rupanya ia masih belum bisa mengalahkan rasa penasarannya.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang berlalu lalang dan torsonya yang masih dalam balutan jaket klub basket SMA Kirisaki Daiichi—_yang menandakan ia bukan siswa Seirin_—ia mengintip sedikit dari kaca jendela, melihat klub basket Seirin yang tengah berlatih.

Hari ini ia sengaja meliburkan sehari latihan klubnya, demi datang ke SMA Seirin dan melihatnya—bukan untuk maksud aneh lho, ya!—Waktu pulang sekolah tadi, saat Hara dan kawan-kawan mengetahui ia akan pergi ke Seirin, mereka memberikan sengiran aneh, membuatnya _illfeel _saja. Pokoknya, ia hanya ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya!

.

**'_Ah! Kau membuat miss lagi, bodoh!'_**

**'_Harusnya kau halangi Kagami dari belakang, tanganmu yang panjang pasti bisa menahannya—Aah! Kau itu nggak mikir, ya?!'_**

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menonton mereka bermain dengan penuh debaran—sesekali mengkritik dalam hati—dan tentu saja, memerhatikan gerak-gerik sang _brunette_ dengan teliti. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah terpana melihatnya.

'_Sedikit lagi… Tinggal dunk atau hook shoot bola itu dengan sebelah tangan, dan, yaaak—'_

**"NGAPAIN DI SINI?!"**

…Mendadak suara galak berkumandang. Masih dalam keadaan terkejut—namun jaim—ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan yang muncul di penglihatannya adalah…

"Sedang apa kau, Hanamiya Makoto?"

…Hyuuga Junpei, berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Oh, God. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui daripada siapapun.

Tapi, namanya bukan Hanamiya kalau jadi _nervous_ hanya karena hal seperti ini. Dengan tenang—_cool and spicy—_ia menjawab.

"Hmph. Bukan urusanmu, _me-ga-ne-kun_,"

Alis kacama—Hyuuga berkedut. "Tentu saja itu urusanku, alis! Berdiri di depan jendela _gym_ kami… Kau sedang memata-matai ya? Kau mau mengincar klub basket Seirin lagi?!"

_Iya mas, tapi bukannya memata-matai sih, cuma pergerakan wajar seseorang yang jatuh cintrong—_Eh, nggak begitu juga! Ingat, ia bukannya jatuh cinta pada Kiyoshi! Hanamiya membuang pikirannya tadi jauh-jauh.

**"Kau pasti mengincar Kiyoshi lagi, kan?"**

…_Glek._

"Asal kau tahu saja, yang kau perbuat tahun lalu dan saat Winter Cup juga—itu sudah lebih dari cukup! Menyakitinya seperti itu, kau punya perasaan nggak, sih?! Atau jangan-jangan kali ini kau mau mengincar orang lain—Kagami, misalnya?" ucap Hyuuga dengan nada marah. Dih, main asal tuduh saja, mas.

"…Tidak mungkin. Kalau Kagami…"

"Kan! Kalau begitu pasti kau mengincar Kiyoshi! Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sedikitpun!"

"Ck. Iya, iya… Makanya, dengarkan du—"

"—Ada apa, Hyuuga? Berisik sekali di luar."

Gawat, sampai Riko juga keluar dan ikut menyerangnya. Haah, kalau begini ia jadi seperti anak nakal yang dimarahi orang tua karena mencelakai anak tetangga. Padahal niatnya ke sini hanya untuk melihat—walau ia pernah mencelakai Kiyoshi itu fakta, sih.

"Hei, kok tidak latihan lagi? Ah, Hanamiya!"

Baguslah. Hanamiya sempat cemas tadi—kalau misalnya yang keluar dari pintu _gym_ itu Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki atau makhluk-makhluk lainnya. Bisa-bisa makin banyak saja yang mengomel. Tapi untunglah Kiyoshi yang keluar. Setidaknya ia dapat sedikit meredakan kemarahan duo galak—atau lebih baik lagi, dapat mengeluarkannya dari situasi _anak yang dimarahi orang tua_.

"Haha, Hyuuga, tak usah semarah itu. Riko juga." ucap Kiyoshi dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

"Tapi—"

**"Aku kan sudah maaf-maafan dengan Hanamiya, ya kan?"** Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah sang eboni. "Kita sudah baikan, kan?"

Hanamiya hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Namun terlihat Hyuuga masih menggigit bibir seakan tak terima. Menyadari itu, Kiyoshi menepuk pelan kepala Hyuuga dengan tangan besarnya.

"Hal-hal di kemarin hari biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Sekarang berbeda. Hanamiya berubah, kita juga berubah. Ya?"

"…Ck, ya sudahlah kalau itu maumu…" Hyuuga mendecakkan lidah kemudian masuk kembali ke ruangan _gym_. Riko juga mengikutinya.

Dan—walau samar, ketika Hyuuga berjalan tadi, Hanamiya melihat pipinya yang sedikit merona. Entah apakah hanya perasaannya, atau ia salah lihat, atau—

**_"—cemburu sama Hyuuga, si __shooter__ Seirin?"_**

—Benarkah perkataan Furuhashi sewaktu itu? Bahwa Hyuuga adalah 'rival'nya?

'Eh, tunggu! Kok rival, sih! Aku tidak menyukai Kiyoshi! Itu sudah pasti! Peduli amat itu kacamata mau suka sama Kiyoshi apa tidak! Bukan urusanku!'

**Sekali lagi, ia mencoba menyangkal apa yang benar-benar ia rasa.**  
**Dasar _tsundere_.**

.

.

"Maaf menunggu. Ada apa, Hanamiya? Tiba-tiba datang ke Seirin, tumben sekali." tanya Kiyoshi seraya membuka pembicaraan. _Orb_ kehijauan Hanamiya membalas tatapannya, sampai akhirnya mulut kecil itu mulai terbuka, memberi jawaban.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menganggur karena hari ini latihan libur, dan agak bingung…"

Kiyoshi memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu, Hanamiya? Kau bingung soal apa sampai harus datang ke sini?"

"I-Itu…"

Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, Hanamiya melirik sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Tapi tetap saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta Kiyoshi membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan aman. _Privasi_, katanya. Kiyoshi manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." ajaknya seraya meraih telapak tangan Hanamiya yang dingin. Hanamiya sedikit terkejut, karena mendadak kehangatan membalutnya. Kiyoshi. Menggandeng. Tangannya.

Entah apakah ia harus marah atau senang.

.

"Kiyoshi, aduh dasar bodoh… Tanganku, lepaskan…"

Setelah mereka sampai di belakang gedung—tempat yang sedikit lebih sepi karena sudah agak sore—Hanamiya mencoba melepas paksa tangan besar Kiyoshi yang menggandengnya dari tadi. Antara mau tidak mau sih, tapi tetap saja memalukan kalau terlihat orang, kan?

"Ah, maaf."

"…Nggak apa."

Segera setelah terlepas, tangannya langsung melindungi sebelah pipinya yang memanas. Tidak, tidak lagi. Lagi-lagi ia merasa begini jika berada di dekat sang _brunette_. Mengambil posisi nyaman dengan bersandar pada dinding, Kiyoshi kembali membuka pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bingungkan? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Hanamiya? Jika dapat aku akan menjawab,"

"…Kalau begitu, begini…" Hanamiya melicinkan tenggorokannya sebelum mulai bicara lagi. "Aku… Masih tidak mengerti ucapanmu soal 'memperbaiki hubungan' denganku."

**_Ah_.**

"Ternyata itu. Kalau begitu akan kujawab. Yaa, seperti begini saja. Lebih banyak mengobrol denganmu—lewat tatap muka ataupun e-mail—lebih sering bertemu, bukankah dengan begini kita jadi tidak bertengkar lagi? Hubungan kita jadi lebih baik, begitu." jelas Kiyoshi simpel. Hanamiya malah melongo.

"Hanya itu?"

"Eng… Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Eh, nggak…" Salah tingkah, Hanamiya membuang muka dan menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Aah! Malu banget! Dikiranya apa!

**'_Dasar, Hanamiya Makoto! Apa… Apa yang kuharapkan, sih…'_**

Ya, hati kecilnya sedikit berharap. Ia lupa, ia lupa kalau Kiyoshi itu kelewat polos. Aah, ia menyesal, ia menyesal.

.

_Deg, deg, deg, terus berpacu, takkan berhenti  
Perasaan ini, terus kusembunyikan, sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya_

"Mungkin ini terdengar kegeeran tapi, Hanamiya, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku? Eh, hahaha, bercanda, bercanda."

"…"

'_Benarkah aku menyukai Kiyoshi Teppei? Benarkah kalau aku terserang virus berbentuk hati, seperti yang mama katakan?'_

"Ma-Mana mungkin, enak saja! Jangan kegeeran dulu, ya! Kau kira aku datang ke Seirin karena aku menyukaimu? Sampai kapanpun aku takkan menyukaimu, brengsek! Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

…_Sekali lagi, dusta itu meluncur mulus._

_Dan lagi, makian itu tidak menghilangkan senyum hangat dari wajahnya._

.

.

"Haah, dasar! Kukira apa! Sudah, aku mau pulang. Tidak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk berbicara denganmu." Dipenuhi rasa kesal, Hanamiya berjalan pergi meninggalkan SMA Seirin. Tapi sebelum ia dapat keluar, sesuatu menahannya.

"Sebelum itu, Hanamiya…"

"A-Apaan lagi, sih?"

Selembar kertas Kiyoshi letakkan di tangan lembut sang eboni. Sebelum Hanamiya bertanya—atau malah menolaknya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu berucap:

"**Jam 3, minggu depan.** Minggu depan akan ada _re-opening_ Koirabu _theme park_. Kebetulan aku mendapat tiketnya. Kita pergi bersama, ya? Ini salah satu cara untuk jadi akrab, lho,"

**"Pergi… Berdua?"**

"Ya. Minggu depan, saat _grand re-opening_ taman bermain itu. Jam 3 sore di depan stasiun, bisa?"

"Apa nggak terlalu sore? Kurasa seharusnya kita datang lebih pagi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sore tidak begitu ramai. Lagipula banyak hal bagus di sana ketika hari sudah sore. Kalau begitu, kita sepakat, ya?" ujar Kiyoshi seraya mengangkat kelingkingnya. **"Janji kelingking?"**

Hanamiya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kiyoshi. Kini samar-samar rona merah di wajahnya menjadi semakin terlihat. Ia harap Kiyoshi tidak menyadarinya.

Pokoknya, mereka saling berjanji. Minggu depan, jam 3 di depan stasiun. Akhirnya, mereka dapat pergi bersama lagi.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit senang.

* * *

**Jam 2.30**, 30 menit sebelum waktu janjian. Akibat terlalu bersemangat, ia jadi datang lebih awal, deh. Padahal tadi pagi ia lama sekali membongkar lemari demi memilah-milah baju yang ingin ia pakai—dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mengenakan _coat_ tipis, celana panjang dan _boots_ selutut, berhubung udara masih sedikit dingin—tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk datang cepat.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Stasiun masih penuh seperti biasa. Tapi yang membedakan dari hari-hari biasa itu… Banyaknya _couple_ yang tengah nge-_date_, kebanyakan dari mereka bergandengan tangan.

Mendadak saja wajah _ricotta_nya memerah.

'_Du—Duuuh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?! Hilang, pikiran aneh! Shoo, shoo! Aku hanya pergi untuk jadi lebih akrab dengannya…Kok…'_

**"…Hanamiya Makoto, dasar bego."** bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

Tak lama kemudian—mungkin lama, tapi tidak terasa karena ia sibuk membaca novel—Kiyoshi melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari jauh, lalu menghampirinya.

Apa hanya matanya yang salah—penampilan Kiyoshi terlihat sedikit beda dari biasanya. Tubuhnya ditutup dengan _coat_ berwarna coklat, jeans biru gelap, dan lehernya terbalut _scarf_ putih dengan garis kotak-kotak merah coklat. _Lebih rapi dari biasanya_, begitu pikirnya. Tapi… Segala pakaian itu tidak mengubah aura miliknya, tetap cerah ceria seperti biasa.

"Maaf menunggu, Hanamiya. Sudah lama kah?"

"Ah. Enggak juga, kok… Aku juga baru datang. Sekarang juga masih jam 3 lewat 5,"

**_Sedikit berbohong tak apa, kan?_**

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu…"

**_Tangan hangat menyentuh tangannya yang dingin._**

"…Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ah,"

Tanpa ia dapat berkata-kata lagi, tangannya sudah digandeng masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Digenggam jari-jari yang hangat, hingga dinginnya udara tak lagi terasa.

.

.

Mereka berdiri di dalam gerbong kereta, diam seribu bahasa. Hari itu kereta lumayan penuh, walau tidak sepenuh biasanya. Tapi tetap saja gerbong itu penuh sesak, mereka hanya mendapat tempat untuk berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Hanamiya memilih untuk bersandar ke dinding, sementara Kiyoshi berdiri di hadapannya.

Namun, yang namanya kereta tidak pernah berjalan dengan tenang-tenang saja. Ketika melewati belokan, mendadak kereta sedikit miring dan berguncang keras, membuat semuanya kaget dan segera berpegangan.

Dan—ia tidak mempercayai ini, sungguh—sang _brunette_ menumpukan tangan kirinya tepat ke sebelah dinding tempat Hanamiya berdiri, dan karena guncangan tadi, kepalanya terdorong maju hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Ditambah dengan—ia baru menyadari ini—tangan kanan Kiyoshi yang memegang belakang kepalanya, melindunginya agar tidak terantuk ke dinding.

Dengan segera Hanamiya membuang muka, tak kuasa menatap kedua iris kecoklatan di hadapannya.

"Me…Menyingkir dariku, bodoh."

"Ah…Maaf. Tadi bahaya sekali, ya."

"…"

.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga… Padahal dekat, tapi terasa lama juga, ya?" ucap Kiyoshi segera setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di stasiun tujuan. Hanamiya hanya mengangguk. Stasiun juga ramai, banyak poster _Koirabu_ _theme park_ dimana-mana. Pantas saja.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, mereka segera berjalan menuju _Koirabu_. Tidak jauh, karena taman itu terletak di dekat stasiun. Berjalan kakipun hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"Lebih besar dari dulu, ya… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini. Terakhir 2 tahun lalu…" gumam Hanamiya ketika memasuki gerbang taman bermain yang dihias cukup atraktif dengan berbagai warna. Selain itu, banyak badut berkostum lucu yang menyambut tamu di depan. Kiyoshi tertawa melihat wajah Hanamiya yang sepertinya terpukau.

"Tentu saja. Tahun lalu taman ini ditutup untuk renovasi, sih." ucapnya sambil membuka peta taman yang mereka dapat di loket. "Sebaiknya kita naik apa pertama, ya…"

Hanamiya sudah melihat apa saja atraksi-atraksi taman ini tadi malam, melalui internet. Dan… Beberapa rumor yang beredar, tentunya. Karena itu, ia sudah menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang ingin ia naiki. Oh ya, tentu saja…

"…Mmm, mungkin _star shuttle_ ini, ini lumayan populer. Dan… Eng… Kincir…" usul Hanamiya sembari melihat ke peta. Ia sedikit malu juga mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"**_Koirabu's Eye_?** Kincir raksasa itu, ya… Letaknya di jantung taman bermain ini. Itu juga lumayan populer. Kau ingin mencobanya, Hanamiya?"

"Bu-Bukannya begitu! Hanya saja, itu kan kincir besar, kurasa kita bisa melihat sekeliling… Dari atas…"

"Ah, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu kita naiki itu saat senja saja, ya? Matahari terbenam juga dapat terlihat, kan? Pasti indah!"

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah, terserah saja…"

.

.

"Ah, apa aku salah lihat, ya… Bukankah itu Hanamiya-san?" seorang _brunette_ menunjuk Hanamiya dari kejauhan. Lelaki di sebelahnya pun ikut menoleh,

"Di mana? Aah, itu dia."

"Apa kita… Harus menyapanya?"

"Hm. Ya, kita harus menyapanya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan **_adikku tersayang_**, fufufu."

* * *

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah mencoba banyak wahana, melihat banyak atraksi, berfoto dengan maskot taman bermain, dan lain-lainnya. Hanamiya yang biasanya _stoic_ dan galak juga bersenang-senang, senyumnya mengembang. Tampaknya mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati kenca—ehm, jalan-jalan hari ini, walau masih dalam pertengahan bulan Februari yang dingin.

Dan sekarang, mereka tengah menikmati minuman hangat di kios-kios dekat _foodcourt_.

**"Ngomong-ngomong, Hanamiya… Aku jadi ingat soal _Koirabu's Eye_… Seseorang pernah menceritakan ini padaku,"**

Hanamiya menghentikan kegiatannya menyeruput _hot chocolate_. "Apa?"

"_Koirabu theme park_ dirancang sendiri oleh pemilik taman bermain ini, dan katanya ia menamakan taman ini _'Koirabu'_ karena ia ingin mempersembahkan taman ini untuk kekasihnya, yang sangat menyukai taman bermain. Kau tahu kan, _koi _dan _rabu_ sama-sama berarti cinta?"

"Iya, aku tahu kalau koi dan rabu itu dari kata cinta… Jadi ada sejarah seperti itu?"

**_Padahal yang ia ketahui dari internet hanya…_**

"Ada legenda, kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman di titik teratas _Koirabu's eye_ maka mereka akan terikat selamanya."

...

UHUK UHUK. _Hot chocolate_ menyembur dan ia langsung terbatuk-batuk.

**"Ka-KAU NGOMONG APA SIH, BEGO?!"** Hanamiya melap mulutnya yang basah dengan tisu. Bikin kaget saja. Tapi iyasih, dia sudah tau, tapi tetap saja… Kalau Kiyoshi yang mengatakannya… Yah, walau ia sengaja minta naik _Koirabu's eye _dengan alasan itu, sih… Eh, tidak! Hanamiya bukannya menyukainya, ya!

"Eeh? Tapi itu kan benar… Awal beredarnya rumor itu ketika sang pemilik taman ini, melakukan _propose_ kepada kekasihnya itu, tepat di puncak teratas kincir. Mereka pun… Berciuman. Ya. Cerita yang lumayan bagus, ya?"

"Kh… Kau nggak malu apa, bilang begitu?" tanya Hanamiya dengan wajah kemerahan, menahan rasa malunya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus malu?" tanya Kiyoshi balik dengan polosnya.

"Yah…"

"Kalau begitu, Hanamiya, karena kita sudah menaiki banyak permainan di sini, dan sudah agak senja, mau naik _Koirabu's eye?_ Sudah tidak begitu ramai, kok._"_

**"Ha-HAH?!"**

**'_Menaiki Koirabu's eye setelah menceritakan hal seperti itu?! Yang benar saja, Kiyoshi Teppei!'_**

Sepertinya jeritan hatinya tak tersampaikan. Kiyoshi beranjak dari kursi dan segera menarik sang eboni menuju _Koirabu's eye_. Aah! Dia tak mengerti perasaannya, apa?!

"Ayo, ayo, nanti keburu matahari terbenam, lho!"

"Tunggu, jangan tarik tanganku, bego—Akh!"

Ia menubruk sesuatu. Hanamiya memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena berbenturan dengan –ia rasa— orang lain.

"Aduh, sakit… Hei, hati-hati kalau jalan! Punya mata nggak, sih! Sudah matamu ada empat, masih tidak liha—Eh, lho?"

"Eh?"

**"Hanamiya Makoto?!"**Orang itu berteriak tak percaya.

Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dengan mimik kaget. **"H-Hyuuga?!"**

"Kiyoshi?! Sedang apa kalian—tidak, **kenapa kalian ada di sini?!**"

Suasana mendadak hening. Ketiganya membeku di tempat, tidak percaya masing-masing mereka dapat bertemu di sini, di _Koirabu's theme park_. Hanamiya menggigit bibir, memikirkan cara agar mereka dapat keluar dari situasi ini.

**_Ya Tuhan, apakah ada lagi penghalang untuk menyembuhkan virus bentuk hatiku ini?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC, 2/3_**

* * *

**Yahooi! Kiyoha disini! /telatlu**

**Otanjoubi omedetou, Hanamiya! Semoga makin unyu, makin manis, makin tsuntsun, makin banyak dapet screentime dan makin disayang para seme yang tak dapat kami sebutkan atu persatu, ya! *tebarconfetti* /APA**

**Yaah, hampir saja terlambat, untung sempet dipublish waktu masih tanggal 12... Ini gegara persami, huhuhu *cryinthecorner* So yeah, again, happy birthday to Hanamiya Makoto! Tadinya fic ini nggak niat dibuat multichap, waktu udah jadi 2 chap malah nggak selesai dalam two-shot... huhuhu aku mah apa atuh *gulungdilantaikejedottembok***

**Ini chap 2nya, semoga kalian suka ya! Dan habis ini, tinggal last part~ Yaay~ Ganbarou~**

**.**

**balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Yeah 4 KiyoHana! xD *pelukbalik*  
pff, jangan dijadiin istri dong, dia kan udah ada yang punya (?) /apa**

**Hmm, slight nggak ya? Yah, ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca! xD**

**.**

**asdfghjkl**

**Iya, lope lopenya sampe ngena hati /apasihthor  
Yokatta~~  
Yah, disini Hanamiya sudah berevolusi jadi tsuntsun xD  
Lanjuuut~**

**.**

**Nate Mello Jeevas**

**Poor smartphone (?) mari berdoa untuk keselamatannya menghadapi serangan tsuntsun x'D  
Lanjoooot**

**.**

**Dee Cavallone**

**Eh~ Souka? x3 *ikutgulingbarengDee*  
Ah, kebanyakan gula kali ya? Kiyoshi memang selalu terhubung sama makhluk2 tsundere (?) *lirikmukkundanhyuuga*  
Yeah, ini di update~ Makasih fav and follownya ;w; *terharu***

**.**

**Hanaciel Jaeger  
**

**Ah ayo atuh kalo penasaran sok dibaca~ xD /disepak  
Okeee, ini sudah update lhoo :3**

**.**

**Kucing Bishie**

**Oke, lanjut :3  
Ah, arigatoooou**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to Review? Maybe... correct me? x'D**

**kiyoha**


	3. True love will find it's way

**"H-Hyuuga…"** Hanamiya memandang tak percaya ke lelaki di hadapannya. Hyuuga Junpei. Berada di _Koirabu_, sama seperti mereka.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan di antara kedua kapten, Kiyoshi memecah suasana. "Hyuuga, tumben sekali kau mau main di tempat seperti ini, hahaha."

"Hari ini aku pergi bersama sepupu-sepupuku juga. Lebih tepatnya sih jadi _bodyguard_. Aaah, aku juga malas. Tapi karena hari ini _grand re-opening_, jadi yah, tidak apa lah." jelas Hyuuga, kemudian kembali menatap sang kapten Kirisaki Daiichi. "Kalian? Ngapain?"

"Aku—"

"Kebetulan aku punya tiket _Koirabu_, jadi aku ajak saja Hanamiya. Sepertinya dia senggang, hahaha." Mendadak Kiyoshi memotong ucapan Hanamiya. Dengan kesal, Hanamiya menyikut pinggang sang _center_ dengan keras.

"Ow, ow, ngapain sih, Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Hanamiya hanya membuang muka sebal. Hyuuga menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajakku saja?"

"Itu… Hyuuga kan tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini," jawab Kiyoshi sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu ajak Riko. Ajak dia, dan semua dapat libur."

"…"

"Hoi! Sepertinya kau keberatan sekali kalau Kiyoshi mengajakku, ya? Terserah dia, bukan urusanmu." Akhirnya Hanamiya angkat bicara. Lama-lama ia kesal juga melihat Hyuuga yang _keukeuh_ seperti itu.

"Hmph. Kau sendiri sepertinya ingin sekali Kiyoshi mengajakmu ya, alis?"

**"Dasar kacamata—"**

**"Alis!"**

**"Kacamata!"**

**"Al—"**

"Sudah, sudah." Lerai seseorang seraya berjalan di antara mereka. "Bertengkar itu tidak baik, ya kan~? Lebih baik kita berjalan bersama-sama saja, ya? Dengan begitu akan lebih menyenangkan!"

Baik Hanamiya maupun Hyuuga terperanjat melihat lelaki yang mendadak berjalan santai melewati mereka. Lelaki itu sebaya dengan mereka, berkacamata, menggandeng lelaki _brunet _manis di sebelah kanan—

**"I…ma…"**

—kapten klub basket SMA Touou, Imayoshi Shouichi.

* * *

**Heart-Shaped Virus**

**(Last Part)**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**  
**Special for Hanamiya Makoto's Birthday**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Story © Kiyoha**

**.**

**Pairing**  
**Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto**

**.**

**Warning:  
awas gatal (?), tsun!Hanamiya dan otome(?)!Hanamiya, ngetroll!Kiyoshi, maybe OOC and typo(s)?, dan serentet keanuan lainnya. Jangan tanya ini terjadi tanggal berapa hahaha (?) Penuh fluff dan deskrip sok-sok lembut alay. Based on Heart Gata Virus song by AKB48! -with edit- *plokplok* /digetok**

**.**

**Presented by Kiyoha**

* * *

**"Imayoshi…"**

"Yo. Kiyoshi. Hari yang indah untuk jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, ya?"

"Ah. Iya, memang benar-benar hari yang indah, walau sedikit dingin." jawab sang _center brunette_. Hyuuga yang berdiri di sebelahnya masih membeku di tempat. Hanamiya mendecakkan lidah.

"Ha. Tidak menduga orang sepertimu akan bermain-main di sini, Imayoshi."

"Ow, ow, kasar sekali. Kemana sikapmu saat SMP, Hanamiya? Walaupun aku sudah menjadi _mantan_ tak seharusnya bersikap begitu, , aku datang ke sini karena Momoi mendapat 6 tiket dari undian. Beruntung sekali, kan?"

"…"

Hyuuga memandang mantan _senpai-kouhai_ itu dengan bingung. Entah kenapa aura di sekitar mereka… Tidak mengenakkan. Beralih memandang Kiyoshi, ternyata teman setimnya juga berwajah sama dengan Hanamiya.

"Oi, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Ara? Aku tak menyangka kalau Hyuuga-kun juga datang ke sini. Wah, kalau begitu lebih menyenangkan. Ayo kita main-main bersama~" ajak Imayoshi dengan _smirk_nya yang biasa. Hanamiya merinding tiba-tiba. Terlihat Sakurai pamit untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setelah melambai ke Sakurai, Imayoshi kembali menoleh dan bertanya. "Hyuuga-kun juga ikut, kan?"

"Ha?"

"Tunggu. Si jamur pemaaf itu mau kemana?"

"Ah, Sakurai mencari Aomine, bisa saja si bodoh itu tertidur di suatu tempat, kan?" jawab Imayoshi simpel. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ke mana?" Hyuuga yang masih bingung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang kembali bertanya. Itu juga karena dia harus izin dulu pada sepupu-sepupunya kalau ingin pergi dengan orang lain.

Sang kapten Touou kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terasa misterius. Alis tebal Kiyoshi menukik, tidak suka dengan Imayoshi yang ikut campur begitu saja. Apalagi kekesalannya yang semakin berganda setelah Imayoshi menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga barusan,

**"Tentu saja, _Koirabu's Eye._"**

.

.

.

Hanamiya berjalan beriringan dengan Kiyoshi, wajahnya memasang ekspresi bahwa ia ingin sekali pergi dari situ. Bagaimana tidak, jalan-jalan yang seharusnya ajang untuk _mendekatkan diri_ malah diganggu oleh empat mata—tidak, delapan mata. Sedari tadi tangannya ditarik oleh Imayoshi ke tempat tujuan, sedangkan Hyuuga mengekor di belakang sang _brunette_.

Menoleh ke kiri, sepertinya Kiyoshi juga kesal—walaupun segala perasaannya ia sembunyikan dengan senyuman. Yah, memang pada awalnya mereka hanya ingin pergi berdua, sih. Lagian juga _double megane_ sudah punya rombongan masing-masing, buat apa nimbrung mereka yang sedang asyik bermain, coba.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, sampailah mereka di depan kincir megah berwarna-warni cerah. _Koirabu's Eye_.

"Kita sampai~ Jadi, ayo naik~ Bareng-bareng boleh, atau kalau mau hanya berdua denganku juga boleh~" ajak Imayoshi sambil masih terus menarik tangan mantan _kouhai_-nya. Hanamiya mencoba menolak dengan mengunci kakinya ke permukaan jalan. Melihat itu, Kiyoshi membuka suara.

"Berempat? Naik _Koirabu's Eye?_"

"Keberatan, Kiyoshi? Kapasitas _Koirabu's Eye_ bisa sampai 6 orang, kok. Mungkin kita pemain basket yang badannya besar-besar tapi hei, masa nggak muat, sih."

Kiyoshi tak bisa membantah lagi. Akhirnya kedua insan yang tadinya hanya datang berdua pasrah mengikuti Imayoshi masuk ke dalam kincir raksasa itu. Hyuuga awalnya hanya ingin melihat—karena belum paham keadaannya sekarang—tapi ya sudahlah, ia ikut saja.

.

_Koirabu_ sudah mulai sepi, sang eboni dapat melihatnya dari jendela kincir. Ah, mungkin karena sekarang sudah jam 5 lewat 15 menit, sudah sore. Banyak orang yang bersiap-siap pulang dan membuka payung mereka, mungkin karena salju mulai turun. Dahulu, _Koirabu_ selalu penuh, bahkan sampai malam, tapi musim dingin adalah pengecualian. Oh ayolah, para petugas juga tidak mau lama-lama bekerja di tengah suhu udara yang dingin.

Lupakan itu—entah mengapa sedari tadi Imayoshi terus menatapnya. Hyuuga yang bosan mengutak-atik _flipphone_nya, mungkin mengirim pesan kepada sang pelatih Seirin. Menyadari Imayoshi yang terus menatap mereka berdua, Kiyoshi mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela kaca.

"Lihat itu, Hanamiya. Itu _Angel's Teatime_. Kita juga belum menaiki itu, ya?" Kiyoshi mencoba mengajak Hanamiya untuk melihat ke luar dari jendela kaca. Menerima ajakan sang _brunette_, Hanamiya ikut melihat sekeliling. _Koirabu_ yang mulai tertutup salju entah mengapa terlihat indah dari atas, apalagi sekarang lampu-lampu yang beragam bentuknya mulai dinyalakan.

"Cantik…" gumamnya kagum. Sang _brunette_ yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah, Hanamiya sepertinya tidak kesal lagi. Dan kekesalannya itu sirna ketika melihat keindahan dari taman _Koirabu_. Merasa sudah berhasil mengangkat _mood_ sang eboni—terlebih lagi mereka hampir sampai di titik puncak _Koirabu_, Kiyoshi memandang lurus ke arah _double megane_.

Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya dari _flipphone_. "Ada apa, Kiyoshi? Tampangmu serius begitu…"

"Hm? Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Kiyoshi-_kun_?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Hanamiya sekarang. Jadi aku ingin kau mendengarkan." ucap Kiyoshi tegas. Hanamiya yang sedari tadi asyik melihat keluar menatapnya kaget, sementara Hyuuga dan Imayoshi membulatkan mata mereka yang tertutup _frame_ kaca.

"Jadi…" Kiyoshi melicinkan tenggorokannya, memulai percakapan. "**Hubungan kami itu seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang."**

"…Hah?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti, Kiyoshi…"

Sang _brunette_ kembali berdeham, sebelum kembali melanjutkan. Tatapannya serius, benar-benar berbeda dengan ia yang biasanya—polos dan kerjanya main terus.

**"Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat dengan keempat mata kalian, aku dan Hanamiya adalah sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih yang _lovey dovey_. Kita tengah berkencan di _Koirabu._ Itu saja sudah menjelaskan, kan?"**

…

…

HAH

…

…

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"** Hyuuga berteriak tak percaya. Hampir saja kacamatanya merosot dari batang hidungnya karena kaget. Tak disangka-sangka—reaksi Hanamiya tidak berbeda jauh dari Hyuuga. Kiyoshi _sweatdrop_ melihat Hanamiya yang ikut-ikutan kaget.

Reaksi Imayoshi berbeda, ia hanya membulatkan mata untuk menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya. Tak lama, ia kembali membuka mulut.

"Hee… Apa itu benar?"

"Kiyoshi… Kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, atau tidak, sih?"

Wajah _ricotta _Hanamiya memerah darah. "Tunggu! Apa yang kau beritahukan pada mereka, sih Kiyos—"

**"Tentu saja. Tidak bisakah kau lihat?"** Memotong ucapan sang kapten Kirisaki, Kiyoshi kemudian bergerak ke kanan, mendekati Hanamiya yang masih kaget karena ucapannya barusan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, sang _brunette_ langsung mendekap erat tubuh Hanamiya yang lebih mungil darinya, ia menekankan tangan besarnya ke helai eboni yang lembut bagai kapas.

Hanamiya gelagapan, ia tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia menelan kembali sumpah serapah yang tadinya ingin ia tumpahkan kepada sang _brunette_. Kehangatan ini terasa menghisapnya. Walau udara diluar semakin mendingin—karena salju juga mulai menumpuk, namun suasana didalam terasa hangat seperti diterangi cahaya lilin.

Aaah, sudahlah. Ia tak mau peduli lagi.

Merasa nyaman, ia malah membenamkan wajahnya di dalam _scarf _kotak-kotak milik Kiyoshi, tak ingin melepas kehangatan yang menyelimutinya. Menoleh ke samping, Imayoshi masih memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang biasa, sedangkan Hyuuga—mulutnya terbuka lebar, mungkin rasa kaget dan tak percayanya bercampur menjadi satu—atau ia otaknya sedang _loading, _mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Err—Tidak, daripada _loading_, mungkin lebih cocok dengan _fatal error_.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya. _Orb _kehijauan dan _orb _kecoklatan bertemu. Hanamiya memandangnya dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Tersirat di wajahnya bahwa ia ingin sekali memaki-maki Kiyoshi yang sembarangan memeluknya di depan umum, tapi entah mengapa bibir tipisnya terkunci rapat.

"Ap—"

**"Benar-benar _lovey dovey_. Ya. Aku dan Hanamiya."**

Semua orang di situ—kecuali Kiyoshi, tentunya—_speechless_. Terutama Hanamiya yang masih kaget plus plus tidak percaya. Lagian—demi alam semesta dan seluruh isinya—kenapa Kiyoshi mendadak memeluknya begini?! Ditambah lagi, mengatakan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih?

Di saat Hanamiya masih berpikir keras, Kiyoshi kembali berkicau.

"Imayoshi. Aku tak tahu banyak—yang kutahu hanya kau itu mantannya Hanamiya, tapi… Aku takkan membiarkanmu merebutnya lagi. Aku tak mengerti kalau kau masih menyukainya atau apa, aku takkan mengalah padamu."

Imayoshi membalas dengan dengusan. "Terserah saja. Hmm, mungkin kau benar, aku masih menyukainya, hahaha."

"Satu lagi, Hyuuga. Aku tahu kau pasti menentang ini karena banyak kejadian di masa lalu, terlebih lagi Hanamiya adalah rival besar kita, tapi tetap saja… Mau bagaimanapun kau—dan tim Seirin—menentangku, perasaanku takkan berubah."

Hyuuga agak tersentak mendengarnya. Namun melihat tampang temannya yang begitu serius, sepertinya ia harus mengalah. Takkan ada yang dapat menghentikan Kiyoshi bila ia sudah serius begitu. Haah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, Hanamiya, aku tak ingin kau menyakitinya lagi."

Hanamiya mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu, Kiyoshi tersenyum kemudian merangkul lelaki manis di sebelahnya.

.

.

"Haah, haah. Sudah kuduga, sudah kuduga."

Imayoshi melipat tangan di dada, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Fufufu…Sudah kuduga kalau kalian punya 'hubungan khusus', Kiyoshi, Hanamiya."

Baik Kiyoshi maupun Hanamiya diam, memandangnya yang terus tertawa kecil sedari tadi.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku menyerah. Tadinya aku ingin mengganggu kalian karena kukira kalian akan melakukan _itu_ di puncak tertinggi _Koirabu_. Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu Hanamiya, jadi~"

"Yaah, mungkin saja."

"Tapi ya… Lihat ke luar jendela, Kiyoshi. Kita sudah melewati puncak tertinggi _Koirabu_. Kalian tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Fufufu. Sayang sekali, ya?"

Hyuuga yang masih tidak mengerti berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kesal. "Berhenti! Jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya! Aku tidak mengerti, aaargh!"

Haah, haah. Imayoshi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ternyata satu lagi manusia berkacamata di dalam kincir diam saja dari tadi karena tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia tidak menanyakannya dari awal, aduh, aduh.

"Mou… Hyuuga-kun tak pernah dengar legenda tentang taman bermain ini, ya? Padahal terkenal, lho. Apalagi di antara gadis-gadis SMA."

Ck. Hyuuga mendecakkan lidah. "Pada dasarnya aku tidak suka taman bermain, makanya begitu. Lagipula… Gadis SMA di sekitarku tak ada yang membicarakannya."

"Kan gadis SMA di sekitar kita cuma Riko ya… Hyuuga?"

"Aku tahu, bego. Makanya."

"Jadi begini, ya…" Setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya, Imayoshi melanjutkan. **"Ada suatu legenda di taman ini. Katanya, kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman tepat di puncak tertinggi _Koirabu—_kincir ini, maka mereka akan terikat, mereka takkan terpisah untuk selamanya. Cerita yang bagus, kan?"**

Hyuuga menempelkan telunjuknya di dahi, berpikir keras. Kasihan, hati-hati kepalanya mulai berasap.

"Jadi maksudnya… Kau ke sini untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh legenda?"

Kiyoshi mengangkat bahunya. "Yah… Kira-kira begitu…"

"Uh…"

'_Gawat, sekarang aku jadi malu sekali. Dasar, Kiyoshi bodoh! Pakai bilang kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih yang lovey dovey lagi… Eh, tapi… Salah mereka juga mengikuti kita sampai sini, sih…Tapi kalau berita itu tersebar, gimana?! Waaakh!'_

"Yah, tapi…" Kiyoshi menundukkan kepala, ekspresinya lembut—ia tersenyum kecil, sampai kemudian kembali menatap _double megane_ di hadapannya.

"Untuk terus bersama Hanamiya, aku takkan bergantung pada legenda itu. Karena aku yakin, kalau kami bisa bertahan. Hehe."

…

**_Tolong, jangan tersenyum seperti itu.  
Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu.  
Jangan ucapkan hal-hal manis dari bibirmu._**

**_Kau membuatku semakin jatuh kepadamu._**

…

"Fuh, terserahlah. Tapi Kiyoshi, kau berani juga rupanya, mengatakan hal seperti itu tepat di hadapanku dan Hyuuga. Kalau misalnya pelatihmu yang duduk di sini menggantikanku, apa kau tetap sanggup?"

"Tentu saja—mengapa tidak?"

Hanamiya duduk diam melihat Kiyoshi dan Imayoshi bercakap-cakap. Walau tipis, ia bisa merasakan aura tidak enak—entah dari mana. Hyuuga—sang kapten Seirin, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Jangan-lukai-dia-atau-kubunuh-kau'. Dasar over protektif.

Imayoshi menempelkan tangannya di dagu, berpose seperti tengah berpikir. "Hanamiya, entah mengapa aku merasa kau sedikit berubah."

"Eh, apa iya?"

"Ya… Sifatmu, kelakuanmu, misalnya. Jangan-jangan kau sedang demam? Atau mungkin sedang mabuk? Haha, bercanda, kok."

Wajah _ricotta_ itu memerah darah.

"…Mungkin saja. Mungkin aku sedang demam atau mabuk."

**_Ya, aku demam karena dirimu, Kiyoshi. Karena virus berbentuk hati ini. Kepalaku pusing, wajahku panas, nafasku tak beraturan—_**

**_Dan sepertinya, aku tengah dimabuk cinta._**

_._

_._

_._

"Ah, sebentar lagi kita sampai di bawah. Aku mau turun, deh. Pasti Sakurai dan yang lain menungguku. Aku sudah janji untuk pulang dengan keadaan lapar, karena habis ini kami akan makan malam bersama~ Daah."

Hyuuga bangkit dari tempat duduk dan ikut keluar dari kincir, sepertinya ia harus bergegas pergi. Ia memeriksa _flipphone_nya dari tadi, mungkin ia sudah dipanggil untuk pulang.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia segera pergi dari _Koirabu's Eye_. Namun Hanamiya dapat membaca tatapannya, yaitu Hyuuga sudah merelakan _center brunette_nya, dan Hanamiya tidak boleh macam-macam padanya. Yaah, dengan semakin dekatnya mereka berdua, tentu Hanamiya tidak akan macam-macam, kan?

Baguslah, sekarang masalah dengan Imayoshi dan Hyuuga sudah terselesaikan dengan sukses.

* * *

Kedua insan itu berjalan di tengah salju yang perlahan mulai berjatuhan, memenuhi wahana-wahana di _Koirabu_. Salju yang putih dan lembut bagai permen kapas. Kini mereka sudah memasuki kawasan _Dreamer's Fantasy_, kawasan yang memang dirancang seperti di negeri dongeng.

Pertama, mereka melewati _Alice's Forest_, sebuah labirin taman yang dirancang seperti dunia _Alice in Wonderland_, _Cursed White Rose—_tempat beristirahat yang dihiasi mawar-mawar putih, _Grand-Wolf Hut—_rumah kecil beratap merah tempat bermain anak-anak, dan _Cookie Jar—_toko-toko kue yang spesialis membuat biskuit jahe.

Hanamiya memandang sekeliling dengan kagum, _Dreamer's Fantasy_ dirawat dengan sangat baik ketika taman ini ditutup sementara. Bahkan wahananya menjadi lebih bagus dan menarik. Dan sepertinya, dia belum pernah lewat sini sebelumnya. Apa ini wahana baru?

Namun rasanya tidak nyaman—karena di daerah sini pun sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih asyik melihat-lihat, termasuk mereka. Mungkin belum banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat ini, itu juga bisa menjadi sebabnya. Dan juga… Kiyoshi yang terus membungkam sedari tadi. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Hanamiya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Ano… Kiyoshi." Hanamiya menarik ujung _sleeve_ dari _coat_ Kiyoshi dengan pelan, sementara wajahnya menoleh ke arah sebaliknya.

"Eh, itu… Te-Terima kasih yang tadi, kau jadi terpaksa bohong untukku… Baguslah _double megane_ itu tidak mengikuti kita lagi."

**Bohong?** Kiyoshi memandang sang kapten Kirisaki Daiichi dengan bingung. **Bohong? Tentang yang tadi?**

Ia tertawa. "Hanamiya. Aku ini pemain basket yang paling jujur, mengapa aku harus berbohong, walau jika jujur aku akan tertimpa kesialan?"

…Eh?

Selagi Hanamiya memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, Kiyoshi menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam suatu wahana. _Red and White castle, _begitu namanya. Seperti kastil _Cinderella_ yang dikolaborasi dengan cerita _Snow White_. Tak dapat menolak, Hanamiya mengikuti Kiyoshi untuk masuk ke dalam.

Tampilan di dalam kastil mini itu tidak kalah dengan tampilan luarnya. Sama-sama cantik, didominasi oleh campuran putih-biru muda dan hijau daun. Banyak hiasan _dwarfs_, melambangkan dongeng _Snow White_.

Tak hanya sampai situ, Kiyoshi menariknya untuk menjelajahi lebih dalam kastil _Cinderella_. Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah menara dengan tangga berputar di dalamnya, mengingatkan Hanamiya pada loteng _Cinderella _atau _Rapunzel_. Ternyata lumayan tinggi juga, menara ini. Mungkin hampir setinggi—atau lebih tinggi dari _Koirabu's Eye_.

Sampai di ujung teratas menara, mereka berdua disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Seluruh bagian dari taman _Koirabu_ dapat terlihat dari sana. Karena sudah senja, lampu-lampu cantik dinyalakan. Berkelap-kelip indah, seperti bintang-bintang yang bertabur di langit.

Di atas sana juga dihias ala _Snow White, _dengan patung-patung _dwarf_, hiasan berbentuk pohon apel, dan lukisan di dinding yang menggambarkan tentang cerita _Snow White_. Di tengah terdapat sebuah meja kecil namun kokoh—yang mirip dengan peti kaca. Jika mereka melihat ke arah barat laut, terlihat jam besar seperti dalam dongeng _Cinderella_.

**'_Jam 05.57…'_**

**_._**

"Hanamiya, kau tahu?" mendudukkan dirinya di atas peti kaca, sang _brunette_ memandang sang eboni dengan tatapan penuh arti. **"Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa aku tidak berbohong tadi."**

"Tunggu—tapi kau mengatakan kalau aku ini kekasihmu… Err, yang _lovey dovey_… Maksudku…Kita kan bukan sepasang kekasih…"

"Em, benar juga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku bukan memberitahu, tapi justru meminta izin pada Imayoshi dan Hyuuga, haha."

"Meminta… Izin…?" Tampaknya ia masih belum bisa mengerti, walau dengan IQ-nya yang diatas 160. Kiyoshi berbalik arah duduk, menjadi sedikit menghadap ke arah jam raksasa.

"Masih ingat… Saat kukatakan ingin mengulang hubunganku denganmu, Hanamiya? Beberapa hari setelah _Winter Cup_."

Hanamiya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, lalu…?"

"Aku pikir, mungkin aku tak perlu mengulang dari awal, karena kejadian-kejadian itulah… Yang mempertemukan kita sekarang, ya?"

"…"

Ia terdiam. Kiyoshi benar. Kalau saja tidak ada kejadian mereka bertemu di SMP dan kaki Kiyoshi cedera, mungkin mereka tak akan duduk di puncak kastil _Cinderella _saat ini. Mungkin saja mereka takkan pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya… Ajaib—namun juga aneh, awalnya aku memang hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara berbaikan denganmu, namun sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, rasanya pikiranku berbelit, bahkan porsi melamunku menjadi 2 kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Banyak orang yang memarahiku, hahaha. Hingga suatu saat aku menyadari…"

Jarum panjang jam berdetak menyentuh angka 12, menyebabkan jam berdentang keras. Saat itu juga, waktu serasa berhenti untuk sejenak. Di sini, di _Koirabu, _di _Red and White castle_, di puncak tertingginya, di atas sebuah peti kaca…

.

Kedua tangan besar Kiyoshi menahan pipinya yang senada dengan putihnya salju, dan… Sepasang bibir hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Hanamiya terperanjat, seketika wajahnya yang seputih salju merona. Bibir hangat ini… Milik Kiyoshi Teppei. Ia hampir tak dapat memercayai fakta itu. Mereka berdua bertukar kehangatan di tengah suhu udara yang mendingin.

Tepat setelah jam raksasa berhenti berdentang, Kiyoshi melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, meninggalkan Hanamiya yang terduduk di atas peti kaca, _speechless_. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dada, debarannya tak dapat terkontrol lagi saat ini.

Masih kaget, tiba-tiba ada satu hal lagi yang mengejutkannya. Yaitu air mancur raksasa yang menyala tiba-tiba, tinggi sekali, setinggi puncak _Koirabu_. Di baliknya terdapat lampu warna-warni dan hiasan berupa beberapa sangkar burung merpati.

Diatasnya terdapat dua hiasan burung merpati yang membawa pita merah dengan paruh mereka, melambangkan…

**"…Cinta sejati."**

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiyoshi mengarahkan pipi Hanamiya agar kembali menatap ke arahnya. Wajah sang kapten Kirisaki Daiichi merona, bibir tipisnya terbuka karena masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Hanamiya… Sebenarnya ya, pemilik taman ini adalah… Kenalan kakekku. Jadi waktu itu, ia pernah berkunjung ke rumahku, dan aku diceritakan macam-macam tentang _Koirabu_. Saat itulah aku menemukan hal ini."

Mencoba menenangkan semburat nakal yang menghiasi pipinya, Hanamiya membalas. "Lalu… Kalau begitu terus kenapa, bodoh."

"Dia memberiku teka-teki ini. **_Tepat saat jarum raksasa menyentuh angka 12, segala kutukan akan terlepas, melebur dengan satu ciuman hangat. Cinta akan menemukan jalannya._** Begitulah. Dari situ aku mengetahui bahwa kita harus ke sini." jelas Kiyoshi sambil bangkit dari peti kaca. Namun, cerita tidak selesai hanya sampai di situ saja.

"Karena itu aku tahu… Bahwa gosip itu hanyalah kebohongan. Bukan sepenuhnya bohong—tapi mereka salah, puncak tertinggi dari _Koirabu_ bukanlah _Koirabu's Eye_, tapi di atas peti kaca ini. Berciuman di atasnya, seperti dalam kisah _Snow White. _Ditambah lagi, mereka harus melihat air mancur raksasa yang berhias merpati, melambangkan sepasang kekasih. Air mancur ini hanya akan menyala bersamaan dengan bergeraknya jarum jam ke arah angka 12, kau tahu."

"Eh—Jadi—"

"Imayoshi mengatakan kita sudah terlambat untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan legenda, tapi tidak, kok. Alasan aku benar-benar ingin melakukan hal ini… Karena aku mencintaimu, Hanamiya. Lebih dari saat kita berdua bertemu setelah _Winter Cup_. Aku… Akhirnya menyadari jawaban dari perasaan yang aneh dan hangat ini."

Kiyoshi mendekap lelaki di hadapannya erat. Kedua tangan Hanamiya bergerak tanpa sadar, memeluk tubuh tegap sang _brunette_. Kiyoshi. Menyukainya. Kiyoshi. Mencium dirinya. Entah, mungkin dia tidak dapat menjadi lebih bahagia dari sekarang. Hal ini membuatnya sangat bahagia, walau ia malu untuk mengakuinya.

.

"Dasar, kau memang benar-benar bodoh ya, Kiyoshi… Kau bilang pada Imayoshi kalau kau tidak peduli dengan legenda, tapi akhirnya kau melakukannya juga. **Dasar bodoh, bodoh…**"

Hanamiya memukul-mukul pelan punggung sang _brunette_ sembari berbisik tepat di telinganya. Kiyoshi terkekeh, manis sekali lelaki di hadapannya kalau sedang malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya… Aku juga merasa aneh. Sejak _Winter Cup_, kau tidak pernah sekalipun menghilang dari pikiranku. Sejujurnya, itu mengesalkan! Rasanya sesak—pikiranku kacau. Mamaku bilang kalau aku demam, disebabkan oleh virus berbentuk hati. Dan bodohnya aku—aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau saat itu juga—"

—Ia memotong kalimatnya. Aakh, ia baru sadar itu terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan. Tapi… Kalau Kiyoshi terus menatapnya seperti itu…

"Tak mungkin, begitu pikirku, tapi ternyata—aku… **Jatuh cinta kepadamu, bodoh.**"

.

Kiyoshi terhenyak. Hanamiya langsung menarik _scarf_nya dan menyembunyikan wajah kemerahan di dalamnya. Kiyoshi malah jadi ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang manis.

"Hei, Hanamiya…"

**"JANGAN KOMENTAR APA-APA! MOU! AKU MALU TAHU, DASAR KIYOSHI BRENGSEK, INI SALAHMU! Ukh…"**

"Hahaha, aku tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa, kok. Justru aku terkejut—tak percaya kau juga menyukaiku, hehehe. Kenapa?"

"JANGAN TANYA ALASANNYA."

"Hmm, ya sudah." Kiyoshi menyerah. Dasar, Hanamiya benar-benar keras kepala. "Tapi ya… Maukah kau… Menjadikan apa yang kukatakan pada Imayoshi sebagai kenyataan?"

Hanamiya mengangkat kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?" Setelah beberapa kali berpikir keras, akhirnya ia sadar—

"Tunggu—maksudmu, jangan-jangan?!"

Sang _brunette _tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Ya. Yang tadi kau sebut 'kebohongan' itu.

"E—eeh…"

**"Hanamiya, maukah kau… Menjadi kekasihku?"**

.

.

Sungguh perasaan yang ajaib, seperti butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit. Di tengah suhu udara yang mendingin, kedua perasaan menjadi satu. Kini apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sama, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi?

Perlahan tangan kanan Hanamiya menggenggam tangan Kiyoshi yang lebih besar darinya. "Anu… Kiyoshi…"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Ng, itu…"

**_Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi._**

**"Mu-Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya…"**

Sang _brunette_ tersenyum bahagia, sampai akhirnya kembali mengecup bibir lembut Hanamiya. Berbagi kehangatan di dinginnya malam. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan—sekaligus menyenangkan. Mereka berdua hampir tidak bisa mempercayai ini, bahwa yang mereka rasakan adalah perasaan yang sama.

'Mustahil' memang begitu yang mereka pikirkan awalnya, tapi… Bila kita perjuangkan, maka hal itu menjadi mungkin, kan?

.

"Kiyoshi… Kukira jika hubunganku denganmu berhasil maka penyakit yang disebabkan virus bentuk hati ini akan menghilang… Ternyata kepalaku malah jadi lebih panas—_'Ciuman bisa menghilangkan demam'_ itu ternyata juga bohong…"

"Kau dengar darimana kalau ciuman menghilangkan demam? Dasar… Hahaha, tenang saja, Hanamiya. Karena aku akan terus membuatku demam kepadaku."

Jitakan manis pun mampir ke kepala _brunette_ Kiyoshi, Hanamiya membuang muka sebal. "Dasar, dasar _Kiyoshi no Baka!_"

Kiyoshi meringis lalu tertawa pelan. "Yah, itu kan tanda kalau kau mencintaiku, jadi wajar aku tak ingin menghilangkannya, kan?"

Hanamiya menggembungkan pipinya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kiyoshi. Toh waktu itu juga tim Kirisaki Daiichi pernah memberitahunya—jika perasaan itu bukan disebabkan oleh kebencian, maka itu disebabkan oleh cinta.

"Terserahlah. Yah… **Aku juga… Takkan berpindah hati darimu, kok…Karena itu kau juga, ya! Awas saja!**"

.

Syukurlah, mereka berakhir bahagia, seperti dalam kisah _Cinderella_. Walau virus bentuk hati ini masih terasa mengganggu, tapi itulah bukti cinta mereka berdua, ya nggak?

Sepertinya musim dingin tahun ini akan menjadi lebih hangat—begitu juga dengan hari-hari mulai saat ini, itu pasti. Karena sekarang, kedua tangan saling menggenggam erat, tak akan lepas lagi. Walaupun pasti banyak masalah yang menghadang, banyaknya rival, tentangan… Mereka yakin hubungan mereka akan tetap berjalan lancar.

Karena jika mereka terus bersama, takkan ada yang dapat menghalangi mereka. Kalian setuju, kan?

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A/N**

**Haloh semuah~ Kiyoha di siniii~ *ketibansoalsoal***

**Maaf bagi yang lama menunggu fic ini, ya. Kiyoha baru sempat nulis beberapa hari ini, dan sempat galau karena ada beberapa draf (dengan macam-macam ending) yang rencananya dibuat jadi chap terakhir... Tapi yang ini yang paling kusuka dari semuanya, semoga kalian juga suka, ya.**

**Aiiih, maafin soal Koirabu, latar dan waktu yang nggak jelas... Aku juga bingung www paling mengasyikkan sih deskripsiin tempatnya soalnya udah jadi mimpi Kiyoha ingin datang ke tempat seperti Koirabu, hahaha.**

**Intinya yokattaaa udah selesai hahaha, makasih yang udah baca dan dukung sampai sini, Kiyoha really appreciate it UwU**

**.**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**owlkitty06**

**cium sanah cium hanamiyong sanah~ /apa  
oweh ini last chap ya :3**

**.**

**Eqa Skylight**

**Jangan, nanti Kiyo jelly xD  
Hmm, threesome? Looks like you forgot someone... Tehe!  
Okeee**

**.**

**Mey-chan love kagami- 5862**

**Eh? Begitukah? Yokattaaa ;w; gapapa kok baru ripiu tehehe**

**dia memang tsun tsun lucuuu, dan gak main sosor kayak soang (?) dan iya, mbayangin wajah senyum malu-malunya, pasti kyut aaaaaaa *headbangkelemari***

**Oke, ini last chap datang~ maaf lama, ya... ripiumu nggak aneh, kook ^^**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR?**

**kiyoha**


End file.
